<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connecting Doors by Avia_Isadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571399">Connecting Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora'>Avia_Isadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just as well Teyla's decided to move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connecting Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This follows the last book in the Legacy series, Third Path.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're not moving in together.  John is really clear on that.  Teyla hasn't asked him to move in, and anyway that's a big step.  It's a lot like getting married, and they're both really clear that's not going to happen, at least not in this decade.  </p>
<p>But Torren's getting really big now, and her quarters are really small.  Well, not so much for her, but John has reasons of his own why Torren having his own room might be a good idea.  And it seems like Teyla's down with those reasons, because she thinks Torren needs his own room too.  </p>
<p>So he helps her move her stuff (how in the hell did there get to be so much of it?  Torren's got twice his weight in stuffed animals alone) into a big suite of rooms in one of the towers that overlooks the sea, a big bunch of interconnected rooms that she's only planning on using part of, since Torren is only one kid.  There's a big main room with floor to ceiling windows and a view of snowswept waves, and a cozy inside room for Torren that they spend a long afternoon painting green before Lorne comes and does freehand trees on it.  He's not sure what Teyla traded Lorne for the paint job, but when it's done it looks like Torren's bed is a treehouse up in the branches in some alien jungle, which is really cool actually.</p>
<p>Teyla has a room with windows.  She likes to see, even if mostly what she sees outside is whirling snowflakes.  Her big bed takes up most of one wall, but you can lie in bed and watch the snow turning and blowing in the lights of the towers.</p>
<p>Only it's really inconvenient to be in another tower.  He spends too much time running back and forth.  So it makes sense for him to move over in the same tower.  There's a room right next door that's empty, one door down the corridor.  It's a nice sized room with built in shelves.  Maybe it used to be an office, because it only has a half bath though it has a regular door to the corridor with locks and everything.  But it's ok, because there's an inside connecting door into the long, narrow room at the back of the tower that Teyla's using for a kitchen.  She's got a microwave and he might as well let her use his little fridge.  It's convenient to put his coffeemaker in there too, because she usually makes coffee first thing in the morning, and it's nice to be able to have some right away without having to go over to another tower to the mess first.  So it's connected to the bathrooms in Teyla's suite, and it doesn't matter much if he doesn't have his own shower.  He usually uses hers anyway.</p>
<p>And it's probably a good thing she moved anyhow, because in a year there's the new baby and this way the baby and Torren won't wake each other up.  Torren is four, and he's a menace to society if he doesn't get his sleep.  This way Teyla can keep the baby's hours and he can get up with Torren and make him cereal since they can keep milk in the fridge, and they can watch Dora the Explorer on the tv in the main room in flannel pjs, respectively footie and non footie, while outside morning comes over the city of the Ancients.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>